


On A Rainy Day (one shot)

by magnum_yuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rain, What Have I Done, levi's crying, mentions of hange and erwin, mentions of mikasa and armin, slight ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnum_yuki/pseuds/magnum_yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strongest can fall...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#sorry for the shitty summary..i don't know how to write a summary..</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Rainy Day (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> and look!another story from me!but this piece of writing s'just a one shot..hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> (pstt..to say that i cried while writing this is way more awkwrad but yeah i did cried..*sobs2* and also,this was what i wrote on my english paper but of course i changed the names to Levi and Eren this time..ahaha..)

It was raining heavily. The rain had turned once beautiful day to a gloomy day in a blinked of an eyes. He stand there, stared blankly at the gravestone. His usually stoic expression remains the same but his eyes, his silver eyes contained some hidden sadness inside. The rain had basically soaked his coat, leaving him shiver violently up to his bones. But he doesn't care about it because his mind already goes blank and his body goes numb. He can't feel his fingers anymore and he can't feel that person presence anymore.

 

 

Can't....

 

 

Feel.....

 

 

Shit.

 

 

This is bad.

 

 

This is worse.

 

 

Why this thing happened to him? Why not at someone else? Why must disaster came knocking happily on his once happy life before? Why?! This questions become a mantra in his head. It repeated and repeated like a broken cassette that make his head throbbing mercilessly. His feels pain in his chest, stabbing countless time, making he wants to ripped apart the barier we called a ribcage and take out his heart to smashed it on the ground. But he can't. It's just a wish that won't come true and he doesn't want to hope for any miracle that won't come his way. He brings his hand up to his chest, trying to feel his still beating heart.

 

 

Beat. Beat. Beat.

 

 

Normal. 

 

 

Still beating....

 

 

Yes. His heart still beating. He still alive but why? Why he's still alive? Why did god still kept him alive? He's sure that the god knows he can't do this anymore. That he can't lives in this cruel world anymore. Is god trying to torture him and kill him slowly? Making him more painful and dying inside out? He gritted his teeth, not caring how the cold looming around him. Not caring how the loneliness have started to seep in his heart. Shit. Dammit.

 

 

This world is unfair. Always treats him like a lost puppy that everyone hates and disguts. He can't take it anymore. He can't take the pain anymore. The pain that slowly crawls on his skin become more and more unbearable. He wants to cry, he wants to scream on top of his lungs but his eyes won't allow it and his scream stuck in his throat. Why can't he cries and screams? Why?....

 

 

PRIDE....

 

 

His pride won't allow it to happen but....

 

 

Even the stoic and emotionless strongest can fall too.

 

 

After many years of practice to maintain his cold and emotionless behaviour, after many years he built walls around him and after many years he doesn't shed any tears down, all that crumbled when he knows about the painful fact that smacked his whole being dangerously. His resolve to stay strong, stoic and cold cracks one by one. He doesn't even realised when he falls on his knees. He doesn't even realised that he silently pray that no one sees his broken state right now. He doesn't even realised that he tries to spoke but no words came out. He closes his eyes, letting the raindrops trailed against his forehead to his eyelashes, his cheeks, his lips and down to the earth. Gather up his courage, he tries to speak again. "Why...." that word came out harsh and broken. He opens his eyes and closed it again to clear his blurry sight, to let the tears that are forming in his eyes to falls silently with the raindrops.

 

 

Taking a big amount of breath, he opens his tired silver eyes, opened his mouth and said "Why did you leave me, Eren? You said that you won't leave me but why?" Levi clenched his hand until his knuckles turn white. A bitter laugh escaped Levi's mouth and he speaks again, " Did you know that I was going to proposed you on that day?" Levi took out a silver ring, decorated with a diamond on its center from his pants pocket and show it infront of the gravestone. "Did you know how long that I'd been planning on it with Mikasa and Armin? Did you know how a nervous wreck I'd became on that day? Did you know how broke my heart when I got a call from the hospital, telling me that you got involved in one stupid incident that caused by a drunken driver who hit you when you're on your way to our dinner? Did you know, Eren, that I miss you so fucking much? That I'm dying to hear your laugh, to see your smile and your amazing turquoise eyes? Did you, Eren?"

 

 

He can't breath normally now but he ignores it. He knows it stupid talking with the gravestone but he doesn't give a fuck right now. The lumps that forming in his throat make Levi breathing harder than usual. Not to mentions that right now was raining heavily. "Eren, I-" This time,his eyes give in. He cries so hard that he starts to sobbed uncontrollable. He cries for his lover's death, cry for his future husband's death. It's so ridiculous seeing Levi in this state even he felt shocked too. He can't take his eyes away from looking, reading the words that carved on the gravestone;

 

 

Eren Yeager  
Born on 1991  
Died on 2014  
'A great lover, son, brother and friend.'

 

 

He reads it again,again and again, torturing his own heart more and more. This thing that destinied for him is really hurting him. Destiny play its card, making Levi's life suffer enough. How cruel can destiny be? How cruel can this world be? And how cruel a god can be? No one knows the answers and he doesn't has one too but having a once broken family, poor living lifestyle, abusive and alcoholic father and absent mother sure makes Levi think he knows how cruel everything is.

 

 

"You know that I can't live without you. You know I just have you in this world who understand me and can stand my shit ways. You know that-" Levi coughed, making he stops talking for awhile. "You know that I..." he cleared his throat before continue back, "....always alone..."

 

 

He breaths hard and he screamed as far as he can, as loud as he can, letting all the hurts, frustration, pains, sorrow that had been built inside his chest since the day Eren's dead go away. Alone. No one here at the cemetery. Alone. No birds chirping happily when the day rain heavily. Alone. No one know where he is. Alone. No one will stay by his side like how Eren did. Alone. Alone. The word alone feel bitter on his tongue. Alone. Yes, he's always alone eventhough he's still have Hange, Erwin and others but they will never feel the same as Eren. He's the one who changed his life. He's everything for him. His smile, his big blue-green eyes always managed to make him feel happy. Always, without no fail. He can't forget him no, he won't forget him. No way in heaven he will forget him.

 

 

He coughed again, shooking his muscular yet soaked body again and again. His body temperature started to low, making Levi feel dizzy. Eventhough his vision started to black out, he still sits infront of the gravestone, not caring about his body feel weak. He brings his hand up, fingers caressing the name on the gravestone. Levi smile, a bitter smile plastered on his face. "You always been a good lover to me, Eren. You..." Levi stopped on his track. His next words gone from his mind when a flash of memory invaded his thought;

 

 

"Let me cook some healthy and various food for you, Levi!" said Eren while charging his way towards Levi. "I don't need you to cook for me, Eren. I can do it by myself so thank fucking you." Levi snapped as he tries to get away from Eren, who's burning with rage at Levi's stubborness. "Fine,Levi! You don't have to eat my food later or forever!" said Eren as he reaches over the pan to use for his cooking session tonight. Before he even get a chance to touch the pan, Levi grabbed it and run away from Eren. "Levi!" shouted Eren as he chases after Levi in the living room. "Levi, stop being a child and give me that damn pan!" said Eren while he tries to trap Levi behind the table and grabbed the pan. And again Levi managed to dodged Eren's attack and put the pan behind his back. He smirked when he said, "Now,now shitty brat. That's not the way to ask me to give this shit to you and also this pan is mine and you're in my apartment. You need to follow my rules, shitty brat. Got it?" Eren groaned loudly and pouted. It's no use to pouted at Levi when he's making that blunt expression. He sighs and go back to the kitchen. "I don't know why you like to use shit jokes, Levi. It's stupid and also, still no food for you." Eren said while pointing his finger towards Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and said, "Shit jokes is my charm and one of my way to make you fall in love harder and deeper for me, Eren." Levi watched Eren as his face goes from pink to a bright scarlet. 'What a cute little shit.' Levi thought.

 

 

"Uhh...uhh..."

"What? Cats got your tongue, brat?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Aww my cute shitty brat's sure looks more cute when he embarasses."

"Levi! Stop! Ugh!"

 

 

Levi laughed and kissed Eren on the cheek, giving Eren the pan back and said, "Cook something delicious for me, brat. I'm waiting." Eren, accepting the pan back giving Levi his lovely smile and shouted, "Yes, sir!"

 

\----++-----

 

"Eren.... I miss you. I miss you so much. I'm sorry that I'm not there to save you. I'm sorry cause I didn't said enough that I love you and I'm sorry cause I'm late to propose you. Eren....please forgive me. Please..." pleaded Levi while trying to control his raging coughs and dizziness. His vision started to blur and he can't see clearly. He blinks his eyes repeatly to clear his sight but it's only futiled. He can't support his weight anymore and Levi make a decision to lean against the gravestone. He sighs, adjusting his body to find a proper position. He leans his body comfortly like he used to do it with Eren. The warmth of Eren's body embrace his body now replaced with the coldness of rain, hitting his weak body like a bullets.

 

 

"Eren... I know it's too late now but will your hear me out? I want to tell you something though." Levi coughed again, making his body bow unconciously. He clears his throat and speaks, "Eren, before I met you, my life is always dark and cold. I never realised it before but after I met you, my life started to change. My life become more happy and meaningful. And then I realised that you brought light to my dark world. You brought warm and I started to feel like there's people who loves me and cares about me. I'm glad that I know you Eren and I'm so fucking happy when you said that you loved me and I... I love you too, Eren. I love you so much and it's fucking hurt now. But Eren, I also have something else to say to you...." Levi took a big breath and began, ".... Eren Yeager, will you be by my side and marry me?" Tears falling heavily from Levi's eyes as he said those words and he kept coughing non-stop until he's out of breath. He can't feel his whole body now. It's so cold, full of pain and mournful. Black consume his sight and he's got no energy to fight those black anymore, to keep his eyes open anymore. He's so tired and sleepy. He just want to rest and sleep here....

 

 

With Eren.

 

 

Leaning against the gravestone alone, the sound of raindrops hitting the ground become his only company. 

Black. Black. Black. Darkness.

 

 

"Levi?"

 

 

"Who?"

 

 

Black. Black. Darkness.

 

 

"Levi..."

 

 

"Who's calling me?"

 

 

Black. Darkness.

 

 

"Levi..."

 

 

"Who are you?..."

 

 

Darkness. White. 

 

 

"Levi..."

 

 

"Eren?"

 

 

White. White.

 

 

"Levi. It wasn't your fault. Never was." he smiled, looking tenderly at Levi.

 

 

"Eren? You-"

"Yes, Levi. It's me. And also, yes, I will marry you." Eren hugs Levi and comfort him. His touch is real. His smile is real. His eyes are real. His voice is real. Levi relaxs in Eren arms and hug him back. "Eren...." Eren tightened his hug and smile again, "Don't worry, Levi. I won't leave you. I'd promised, right?" Levi nods his head and looked directly in Eren's eyes. "Eren, I love you." Eren smiled again and he kisses Levi. "I love you too, Levi. I'm sorry for hurting you." Eren apologised, making Levi smiled. Levi focused his gazes on their surrounding.

 

 

Where is he right now? Why is he sitting here instead at the cemetery? Why Eren's here? Why this place is white? And why he feel so calm and peace in here? Why? He doesn't know and he might not wanting to know about it too. Right now he turns his full attention towards Eren, who's humming softly and hugging him. He's so warm, making Levi feel safe and sleepy again. He afraids to close he eyes thinking that if he opens them he won't be seeing Eren again. Eren, realising his anxiety leans forward, closing the gap between their face and kissed Levi's lips sweetly and slowly deepened the kiss. Eren moves his head, ending the kiss and look at Levi. "I won't leave you, Levi. I promise you." Believe his words, Levi closed his eyes and feel a pair of lips kissing his forehead gently. The humming starts again lulled Levi to his peaceful sleep. Eren's here. He's here. They're here. Together. And he loves it. \---++--+-++---++------++---

**Author's Note:**

> actually On A Rainy Day was a long long story and have a lots of chapters but i kinda got a writer's block for this story and i just make it a one shot...i'm not regret it and i don't want to regret it so maybe...just maybe i continue to write it back and post it here..so yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> as usual im really sorry if there were many grammar mistakes in here and yeah that's it!thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> #that's not the real ending..the real ending was so fucking hurts and i don't want to read it..that's why in here i changed the ending to a little bit happy?okay..i'll stop now..


End file.
